The Second Scar
by Iris Leonhart
Summary: (Prequel to "in memories") One's desperation to spare his loved one from pain can lead to more suffering. But it becomes more gratifying than punishing.
1. The message covered with blood

Disclaimer: All characters of FF8 belong to Squaresoft. No infringement is intended. 

The message covered in blood

Maria stood in front of the window, looking at herself before she could go to the cafeteria to grab a breakfast or two. Her golden hair that was once up to her shoulders were now up to the lower parts of her back. Her azure eyes looked unstressed, yet inside her, she could feel deep anxiety. For no special reason, she felt anxious. A deep feeling of worry and fear. She found it so weird but yet she cannot part it from her mind. Maybe life just got boring while things were at peace, that she wanted some action and adventure. Maria suddenly broke from her trance when somebody knocked at the door. She went to the door to welcome whoever the visitor may be.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to who she saw. Squall was there, which means--

"Another mission?" Maria said as some kind of welcome note. She could easily read Squall's mind. He has changed over the sorceress war, but he had retained his old workaholic self nevertheless. Squall raised his eyebrow slightly at Maria's remark.

"Good that you know already." Squall told her sarcastically. 

"What reason could there be? It's obvious, you have your Lionheart with you." Maria said pointing at his sapphire gunblade that glowed a fierce blue. 

"Maria there's not much time for this. We've got a lot of things to do." Squall told her imperatively.

"Yes, yes...but what's the rush?" She asked him while rummaging over her things that were piled on the desk. Maria was usually a tidy person but her desk was swollen with a lot of paper that time. It was ironic that a girl her type would actually fix her dresser rather than her desk. Strange phenomena indeed. It was very disorderly, not much befitting for a woman. She came by a small black that was apparently a sheathed dagger. She hid it hurriedly on the _tamono-_like sleeves of her dress. 

"We have to do some scouting around the vicinity." Squall replied briefly.

"Just us two?"

"Guess so. Any problem with that?" Squall asked her with that usual scowl that he had. 

"Nothing...Just asking." She replied on his rather malevolent question. 

"Let's go."

* * *

Outside the garden, in the outskirts of Balamb, dark clouds enveloped the sky. Darkness prevailed over the horizon, making the area look like a place of eternal darkness. The sun was nowhere in sight, for the sky was overcrowded with dark clouds. No amount of light managed to pass through the dark barriers.

Maria felt a slight feeling of uneasiness. It wasn't because she was afraid of the dark, rather it was because of the unusual darkening of the sky. It was the rainy season all right but it seemed wrong that dark clouds prevail over the sky like that. It was a sign of an upcoming storm perhaps. Lost in her thoughts, Maria slumped when she accidentally stepped into something. 

"H-Hey!" Maria said in surprise as she felt her feet trip over something. As she felt the pull of gravity pulling her down, someone caught her before she fell.

"You okay?" Squall asked as her helped Maria regain her composure. "Watch where you're going." He instructed. 

"Alright, I'm sorry." She apologized as she dusted the ends of her skirt. She looked at her leg and saw a small gash. it was barely bleeding but nevertheless, it left a mark on Maria's unscathed leg. The sight of it made her furious but it was just a wound, nothing special about it. 

They continued trekking in the vast fields of the Balamb plains, searching for something suspicious around the vicinity. Both of them hated this recon missions but it proved more worthy of their time rather than sitting idly by the garden, doing nothing.

As, Maria continued walking behind Squall, she felt her feet trip over something again. This time she fell into the ground, knees first.

"Damn, this is the second time!" Maria cursed quietly as she tried to regain her composure. As she looked to what she tripped at, she was surprised at what she saw. 

"Squall!!!" Maria called him who was ahead of her about one meter. He quickly looked back at the girl's direction.

"What is it?" He asked while going to where Maria was.

Maria waited for him to reach her direction before she could speak. Her voice quivered indicating that she was really nervous and scared. (Maybe not...)

"There's a dead body..." She pointed that was unrecognizable because of decay. It must've been there days ago, judging from its state. Almost all of its skin was rotten and what are left are the internal muscles and organs. It didn't smell too nice as well. The stench of the decaying body was sickening. Maria could only stare in horror.

         " I found a note on top of his body. I don't know what it means though." Her voice regained calmness as she stood up and handed him the note covered with blood. It was almost nondescript and unreadable. Squall had his usual scowl on his face as he ran over the contents of the note. It says:

          _ You rejoiced, even if the war is not yet over_

_           Now you will feel defeat and you shall see your end_

_           Bid farewell to your beloved sanctuary._

" Some kind of threat…" Squall said as he handed the note back to Maria. She read it again hoping to find some sort of clue or some encryption in the letter.  She did so over and over again but still found no answer. Annoyed, Maria violently put the message in her pocket, hoping that someone might tell something about the note. 

         Squall inspected the corpse, trying to find any trace of identification. He rummaged through the articles that surrounded the body (if there were any…), but nothing appeared to be of any use. It seems that this was planned extensively, not letting any form of evidence pass through. Clever thing indeed.

         "Let's go back to Garden and report this. Let them handle this." He said as he stood from his crouched position and shook his hand to expel anything dirty in his black leather glove. 

         "Okay, I'll go after you." Maria said in reply as she moved one hand forward, telling him to go first. Squall nodded and led the way for her. 

         What was the letter all about?

* * *

Author's note: Phew…I personally think that I screwed that chapter….Oh well…I can only hope that you'll like the upcoming chapters….As the saying goes, experience is the best teacher!


	2. Strife

Author's note: Sorry if I only updated now. I had so many things to do. But now that exams over, I'm free again! Phew, anyway, read on and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. It would really help me but if in any way you see it ugly, please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to Squaresoft. No infringement is intended.

Strife

            "How was the recon?" Quistis asked as she trailed off to the pile of papers that were stacked on her desk. She didn't care as to look at Squall, who in response, wasn't looking at her as well. They weren't mad with each other, but maybe this is what you can call "inured to the situation". As always, Squall's cold interior never failed to affect someone so much.

            "Nothing unusual. We just found a corpse with some kind of note with him." Squall said in his usual monotonous voice. He seemed unalarmed by the situation even though it may pose some kind of danger to him and to the garden. Quistis could only snicker at his statement.

            "Right, nothing unusual. I'll send some people to investigate about it." She said sarcastically. A thin smile curled on her lips, which were rather teasing Squall's abnormal calmness.

            "Where's Maria?" She asked as she finished fixing the papers on her desk. She looked at Squall who shouldered his weapon and tapping it repeatedly in his shoulders. He must be really bored, for she never saw Squall doing this gesture. Squall's vision was on the cloud-obscured sky, seemingly ready to release the rain suspended in it. 

            "Deciphering the possible meaning of that note." Squall replied sharply as he put his gunblade down and continued looking through the window. "She's good at doing those things. You need not worry about that." 

            "Let's hope so."

________________

            "Oh, no…" Maria said hopelessly as she continued looking at the note. She has been staring at it for a long time, but it still didn't reveal any clue at all. She already scanned into her computer for enlargement but still nothing happened. She looked drained and really hopeless. It was if the next thing that she could do was to tear that note apart. But of course, she wouldn't do that. Not until she knew what that wicked thing meant.

            "You rejoiced even if the war is not yet over…. now you will feel defeat and you shall see your end…Bid farewell to your beloved sanctuary…. What does this mean?!" She complained, pulling her hair in an act of total frustration and anger. She had been able to translate and decipher everything -- From encrypted letters and inscrutable hieroglyphics in a piece of rock. Now, something as simple as this, she could not solve. She knew very well that it could be a death threat. But by whom?

            While trying to fathom her thoughts, Maria fell asleep, leaving her computer on and all that stuff still piled up in her desk. Even as she dozed off to sleep, she was still thinking of that note covered with blood."

_____________

            The place was vast, yet in contained nothing. All that can be seen is scraps of metal scattered around. The sky was again, obscured by clouds. But even as clouds intruded upon the sky, no light was to be seen. Literally, no sun or moon, or any heavenly body was in the sky. The darkness in the place in one word was eternal.

            Maria found herself in the middle of the desecrated place. Standing around and trying to investigate anything wouldn't do her any good so she started to wander around. There she could see scraps of metal, burnt out and it looked almost as a huge disaster made whatever the metal comprised the way it is now. But there was something striking about the pieces of metal. Some kind of striking resemblance to something… That metal painted blue…the paint job had some kind of familiarity in it. It was…it was --

            "Balamb Garden!" She shouted as she found her senses coming back. She hurriedly stood up and dashed out of her room, not minding if her hair was frizzy or not. The idea just made her so excited. Thanks to the wonders of mind manipulation. It proved effective to think over something before heading into slumber. 

            But even before she could go and tell her comrades about this, an announcement over the PA was said. Squall was speaking, indicating that it was something urgent.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves for a battle against Galbadia. I know this is of sort notice but it seems that we have been ambushed. Fortify all exit and entry points. Those whose ID number is even, proceed to the front gate. Those with odd numbers, proceed to the quad. All students whose ID number ends with an eight, take care of the junior classmen. Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Rinoa, protect the 2F classroom. They'll probably try to enter through there again. Exercise caution at all times. "

            "What am I supposed to do?" Maria asked herself while watching everyone running around and getting themselves ready for battle. 

            "Too late…and it's all my fault…" She blamed herself for concentrating on the possible encryptions rather than the true meaning of the note. Now, no one is full prepared for this. Just because of her.

            The clashing of blades and loud cries can be heard now. She drew her long katana from its sheath in her back. It was still in good shape after a long period of retirement. She hurriedly ran towards the  2F classroom, hoping that she could stop this chaos.

____________

            "I'm going out now. Stay here." Squall instructed the headmistress as he hurriedly ran to the elevator.

            "What about Maria? I don't remember you giving her an order."

            Squall stopped for a moment. He really had forgotten to tell the young sorceress instructions. Seeing that she can be responsible for her own safety, he decided not to worry about her.

            "She can manage by herself. She's a SeeD." He said emphatically as he continued to go to the elevator. As the door opened, Squall was surprised to see Zell who was rarely catching his breath. The look on his face proved that he had to say something urgent.

            "Hey… The students can't hold it much longer…they're stronger…much stronger than before!" Zell said, almost screaming as he conveyed the message. 

            Squall shook his head in hopelessness. This attack was beyond their knowledge. Squall estimated that they only had a 20/80 chance of winning. And is ever they did win, the garden would be weakened so much that they won't be able to fight off another attack if ever another one happened. Things weren't going really good. What else can happen next?

            "Have another thing for ya. The soldiers were saying something about finding the sorceress. Maria is the only sorceress here so she can be in real danger!" 

            "Damn it!" Squall cursed as he quickly exited the area. He was wrong to have let her alone. Now, she's in danger. Curse those Galbadians. 

_____________

            "This is endless!" Irvine complained as he replaced his shotgun with new bullets. It has been around the twentieth time he's done this -- summing up to about a hundred and twenty. "This is really tiring. One more and I'll start firing at their stupid hearts!" Irvine complained once more as he shot off two soldiers at the shoulder.

            "Be quiet!" Rinoa scolded him as she launched her pinwheel at the soldiers, intentionally hitting them on the wrong spot as to keep them alive. Selphie has been doing the same, hitting the soldiers squarely at the knee to render them immobile. The routine turned out to be good, but their stamina won't keep up. Soon, they were outnumbered.

            "Bummer!" Selphie cursed as soldiers came in to them. The three of them were standing back-to back, leaning on each other for support. They had no energy to fight anymore. They could only hope that someone would wipe those soldiers out.

            "Blizzaga!"

            As soon as the spell was cast, ice formulated on the ground, sending the soldiers slumping down to the ground.  They tried to stand up but eventually kept sliding down. For a moment, they were hilarious to look at. 

            "Are you all right?" Maria asked as she went to them, not minding if soldiers were following her. 

            "Maria, you shouldn't be here!" Irvine yelled at her. He had an angry look on his face that she hasn't seen for a long time. She was frightened and took no hesitation t follow. She quickly turned back, not noticing that there was a soldier behind her. 

            " Behind you!" Shouted Rinoa. But it was too late. A soldier had caught Maria. 

            In a quick act of reflex, she reached for her concealed dagger with her free arm. She quickly unsheathed it and did an upward thrust that hit the soldier in the chest up to the face. She marked a blood vertical line into the soldier. She hit the staggering soldier again with an elbow to the stomach, sending the soldier to the ground. Picking up her fallen katana, She went to check out the classrooms, an act that she did, disregarding Irvine's warning.

            So, she went to the classroom. The classroom had been badly damaged with everything inside it destroyed. She wanted to punish those Galbadians so much. She wouldn't mind as much to show a little sorceress power. She wondered why the soldiers weren't entering through the classroom anymore. It was weird, for the garden could still keep up with their attack if they don't send reinforcements now. So where are those cursed soldiers? 

            Then the vision around the classroom darkened. Was the entrance of the classroom being crowded or was it just her imagination? She turned back. To her surprise, a bunch of soldiers were there, as though they were waiting for her. She was cornered.

            "Damn it…Leave…me….ALONE!!!" In an act of pure fury she unconsciously sent of a Tornado spell to the soldiers, sending them to the wall. Some were able to fend off her attack. They wasted no time and ran to restrain her. Maria wasn't able to fight them off now because they got a hold of both of her hands. They dragged her out towards the emergency exit that they forcibly opened. 

            Maria closed her eyes to wipe off the fear that was building up in her and thought if anything could prove useful to her escape. She had tried to commune with her guardians but found it ineffective. They must've cast a silence spell on her. It was hopeless… She was going to be captured… Visions of what they might do to her flashed in her mind. Maybe they'll try to seal her or to extract her power…it didn't matter to her now. All that she could think about was the garden…. What'll happen to garden?

            Then she could hear another blade clashing. She kept her eyes closed. Maybe it was a student who tried to help her but eventually got beaten up…Too bad….

            But she could feel those hands grabbing her arm go away. She opened up her eyes and saw the soldiers fallen. Then she looked at who her savior could be. 

            "You should take care of yourself." Squall scolded her. He quickly returned his gunblade to its sheath and grabbed Maria roughly by the hand. " It's time to hide somewhere safe."

            As they fled, she could only thank her savior silently.

___________________________


	3. Intensifying the cold borders

Disclaimer: All characters of Final Fantasy 8 belong to Squaresoft. No infringement is intended.

Intensifying the cold borders

            The garden was still in chaos. People from both sides lay tired or injured. This has been the worst experience for the persons in the garden. And this was just the beginning. Judging from the people Galbadia sent, it the former must have only been a diversion. Another battle might break out sooner or later. It seems that the "sweet sound" of defeat was to come…all because of a single person. And she was a sorceress.

            "We have to get you out of here. REALLY far from here." Quistis said as she readied herself for battle. It wouldn't look like it, but she was feeling her adrenaline rushing --- this was the first time that she'd fight again after being appointed as headmistress. A faint smile tingled upon her lips as she wondered if she could fight like before. But time to put that aside. Focus must be set on the immediate problem, which was Maria's safety. Definitely, they had to get her out. But how?

            Maria broke from her silence and started to speak." I will surrender if I have to. I do not want to make people to suffer anymore." She said pensively as she tightened her grip on her katana. She felt almost helpless even if she could really do something.

            "No, you have to leave. That way, they'll leave as well. We can buy time that way and strike at them when we're ready. Is that what you want?" Quistis answered emphatically. Her words made almost made Maria freeze. Normally, Quistis wouldn't speak this way. Every time that they faced some sort of conflict, she always has those words of encouragement. But now, she sounded like she was using Maria as a pawn.

            "Fine."  Maria answered sharply. She put one of her hands on her waist and averted her vision from Quistis to her side. She looked easily moved by Quistis's words. True, it was better being chased than making a lot suffer for your own sake.

            Quistis turned at Squall who was looking at the scenery below them. From the window, he could see the front gate. No one was fighting anymore but the scene was stomach turning. People lay there motionless. 

            Quistis then turned to Maria who still kept staring absently at her side, waiting for some sort of miracle to happen and save her from this wicked predicament.

            She sighed. This can be the only way to save all of them. The idea to her was absurd, yet effective. She only hoped for consideration. She tried to sort her mind to think of another way, but unfortunately found nothing. Nothing can really save them but this.

            "Listen well. This is the only way that I can think of to save us all." Quistis sighed and paused for a moment, finding a way to convey her message to the both of them. "Squall, Maria you will have to live as a COUPLE."

            Quistis anticipated a lot of complaints but what she only saw was some surprised faces. To her relief, no one reacted violently. Then, there was silence. The two looked at each other, sending silent questions of "What?!" and "You?!" to each other.

            She broke the blanket of silence between them and started to explain why they had to do so. "I know it's sudden and I'm sorry. But what I'm saying is that you don't need to make it real. Just live together for the meantime. You'll attract less attention that way." She explained. Still, the two looked so shocked that they even wanted to avoid each other's glance.

            Giving no attention to whatever reactions they have, Quistis continued on explaining. She could care less of what they have to say. If they wanted to get Garden out of this, they have to do it themselves. 

            "There's a vacant house in Trabia. It's near a small town in the snowfields. You can use that house." 

            Finally, Maria spoke in objection to her plan. Squall did not speak but he mirrored Maria's reaction silently.

            "Is it really necessary to do this? I can hide myself. There is no need to have Squall involved in my personal affairs." She said confidently. Inside her, she felt that this was a lie. She could see herself being caught by the Galbadians if she was to go alone. But it was her principle not to have anyone meddle with her, so this action was worth it. It's better of caught.

            "Don't complain! Just do it will you?!" Quistis angrily replied. It was the first time that both of them have seen Quistis this mad, and this prompted them to straighten up and listen to her. Quistis, having seen them in full attention, returned to her normal tone of speaking. " Please. They're expecting a sorceress and a knight. Not a couple. Now, do you see my point?"

            A loud explosion suddenly caused the floor to shake; Quistis hurriedly got herself up and left. But as she reached the door, she looked back at them and told a final word to them.

            "Good luck. Once everything is fine I'll tell you."

            _Yeah, right. That was really reassuring._ Squall whispered to himself as she watched her go away. He picked looked at the window again and checked if there were Galabadian soldiers present. The numbers have increased now. He had to do something fast to get them out. He picked up his gunblade and readied himself to flee. But Maria didn't look ready to go. She had her eyes fixed on the former position of Quistis and she looked in some sort of trance.

            Maria did not move. She eagerly wanted to do Quistis's order but a force made her freeze in her position. She had worked with Squall a lot of times, yet she has never felt this kind of uneasiness around him. It was for sure that she "liked" Squall as well. Both of them had developed some kind of mutual respect for each other , yet now she had difficulty dealing with this.

            "Let's go. They'll probably try to make way for us but I don't know until when they can hold on. Let's hurry." Squall quickly grabbed her hand and forcefully dragged her out.

            "You need not drag me out. I was about to go." Maria told him annoyingly as she rolled her eyes at him. Squall ignored her act but this prompted his malevolent stare. Her uneasiness got to a higher degree as she saw him with that look he had.

            Maria felt the urge to apologize but didn't do it. Instead, she kept her silence. But that cold look on Squall's face ate her from inside. Seeing someone look angry always made her feel uneasy even if she knew she wasn't involved.

            As the doors of the elevator opened, a rather "nice' sight welcomed them. The 2F hall was plagued with motionless bodies. The limp bodies were still alive, but they were barely breathing. Out of compassion, Maria ran to them and checked on their condition.

            "What are you trying to do?"

            "I'm trying to help them." She crouched down to one of the injured students. She put her hands over his forehead and a blue light engulfed the student. After the light died down, all the wounds and the bruises that the student had were all gone. The student regained consciousness and got up.

            Squall slapped his forehead in an act of total helplessness. _"Is she trying to cure everyone before leaving? Oh, great."_

            "Squall, let's go." she said as she got up from her position. This act surprised Squall.

            "I…don't want to waste yo--…time." She added up.

            "Glad you finally understood." He said coldly without even looking at her. Maria could only nod at his remark. Squall just passed by her without looking at her and led the way. With a feeling of uneasiness with her, she followed him without hesitation.

_______________________________________

Author's note: The reason I titled it such is for the main reason that both of them felt more irritated with each other now that they're going to live together which is not good for the both of them. I won't spoil the rest so just keep on reading and R&R! 


	4. Interlude

Disclaimer: All characters of FF8 belong to Squaresoft. No infringement is intended

Interlude

          "You should go inside. It's getting cold." Maria advised Squall who was outside the house.  He was gazing up to the stars, an act he rarely does. Seeing that he has no plans of going inside yet, Maria returned inside to get something to keep him warm.

_______________________________

          It has more or less been a season since their escape from the Garden. Everything was going smooth; no enemies have appeared to them until now. The only problem that they had was getting along each other --- which were resolved now. They have been living peacefully, at least for the moment.

          The vacant house in Trabia was fairly good. It was big, compared to what they have expected. But the house had barely anything in it. All it had was he basic components of a house. 

_______________________________

          Maria got a dark blue shawl and placed it around Squall's shoulders. She then sat down next to him and started to gaze into the sky as well.

          "Thanks." Squall quietly thanked her as he tightened the shawl over his arms. 

          "Oh…it's nothing." She replied awkwardly, as if finding no need to answer but did so just to say something to him. She continued to watch him as he kept his eyes over the horizon. It's the first time that she saw him look differently calm. Most of the times, she'd seen him calm over situations but she'd always notice a layer of tension beneath his blanket of calmness. He would look calm but inside him was a storm. But this time, she felt no tension in him.

          "Do you…do this all the time?" Maria asked even if she knew the answer very well. She only wanted to break the blanket of silence between them.

          "Not really." He said even without looking at her. 

          "I see." 

          A shooting star trailed upon the sky, catching both of their attention. Maria looked at it with amazement but Squall merely dismissed it as nothing.

          "Beautiful… it's the first time I've actually seen one." Maria exclaimed as she marveled upon the appearance of the shooting star. " They say that when you see a shooting star, make a wish and it'll come true."

_          Right…The only thing that I knew about them is that when you see one, someone will die soon. _He kept his morbid thoughts to himself in an attempt not to spoil her happy mood. 

          "Have you made your wish then?"

          "Yes…but I'm not expecting it to come true. It's too impossible." She then stood up and brushed off the remnants of snow that settled in her skirt. Then she went back to the house.

_          "Did I say something wrong?"_

_______________________________

          "Is someone there? Hello?"

          "Squall, should I answer it?" Maria asked as she reluctantly opened the door for the anonymous visitor. Squall stopped for a while, and then eventually gave her a nod. Maria then opened the sliding doors slightly to see who it was. To her surprise it was a girl dressed in Balamb Garden's uniform. Seeing that she had stood there for so long, she let the girl in.

          "Maria Alma--- Leonhart?" The girl asked.

          Maria reluctantly answered her. She never knew that people in Garden took this matter seriously.

          "Yes. What is it and who are you?"

          "My name is Carrie and I've come to speak with you by orders of Ms. Xu." She said concisely, getting straight to the point. She had no plans to waste time.

          Hearing this, Maria had a combined feeling of doubt and happiness. Doubt, because as far back as she knew, she never saw this Carrie. She felt happiness because this can be a step for their return to Garden. She went to Squall and informed him about her. She let Squall handle all the talking and left them in the living room.

          "What is it?" Squall asked the girl with a very unwelcome tone in his voice. 

          "Courtesy of Xu." She handed him an envelope, which Squall hesitantly got. "For this season."

          Squall sarcastically grinned_. Right…as if that's too important._ "Tell her thanks." He put the envelope roughly aside. "How's the Garden?"

          "It's getting along fine however, the repair work is rather slow. But it's better than nothing." She reported concisely. "Your comrades are missing." She said calmly as if nothing was seriously wrong about it.

          "What do you mean "missing"?" Squall asked her coldly. He refused to believe that in any way his comrades would be defeated. They would certainly never run as well. They are not cowards to do such thing.

          "They've fled during the attack. And that includes headmistress Quistis as well." Her voice sounded irritated, if not angry. There was a tinge of hatred in her, and Squall quickly felt it. This proves that what she said was true.

          He shook his head in disbelief. They can never do that. Abandon the garden at a vulnerable state? No. They can never do that. They had been the best--- if not the elite fighters in garden. Something like this can never force them into cowardice.

          "I know you refuse to believe it. I too was shocked about this. I think there is no other way to deal with this but to believe in it."

          Squall did what he was best at. Keep his silence. Nothing can ease his mind from perplexity.

          Carrie stood up, signaling the end of their conversation. Squall then did the same and escorted her to the exit.

          "Goodbye and take care." Carrie said as she left. Maria hurriedly closed the door when she was looking away. Then she turned to Squall who looked deeply confused and perplexed.

          "Squall,"She began softly to avoid a surge of tension. "Honestly, I don't trust her." Her voice picked up gravity as she told those words. She was watching from behind and heard every word of their conversation. She felt the same way as Squall, skeptical and confused. She can never imagine her dearest friends turn their back on Garden for their own welfare.

          "I don't know…. and I don't care!" Squall said in an act of pure frustration. Everything that has happened seemed so unreal. It was just like a nightmare that never ceases. He wished that someone would wake him out of this predicament.

          He then felt Maria place her hands and lean her forehead in his back, letting her golden hair cover her face. Squall didn't know for certain what he wanted to do. Some part of him wanted to push her away but a majority of him wanted her to stay. For no special reason, he felt her touch…comfortable.

          "I'm sorry…to have you all involved in this…." She whispered pensively behind him. She choked on her words in an attempt to stop herself from weeping.

          Squall heard her silent apology. The words that she said was a repetition of what she was saying even before they got there but this time he knew and understood what it meant. He freed himself from her and turned to her. He let her close to him and let her lean on him. He wrapped her arms around her. This time, true tears came down from her eyes. Squall now understood what he meant. It was better suffer alone than having someone share the same degree of pain. Unconsciously, they have been feeling the same thing--- and that was what kept them alone. But now…no one will be…

___________________________________

          "They're so gullible." She said spitefully. She had a very annoyed look on her face. Her face was so full of hatred that her eyes might really make something explode.

          "That SeeD and the sorceress can be easily dealt with now." She told him assumingly. The man simply smiled at her remark.

          "Why is that?" he asked sarcastically. It seems that he already knows the answer but wanted to hear her side as well.

          " I believe that they have fallen in love already."

          A sinister grin made its way through his face. This was getting interesting. Very interesting.

          "Good work. Now, all that's left is the proper time."

_________________________

          The sky was beautiful that night. No clouds intruded upon the sky, thus revealing the true beauty of the heavenly bodies that settled on it. Maria looked upon the circular window and saw the clear night sky. From there, she could see the twinkling stars and the bright blue moon. A shooting star complemented the splendid night. This was the second shooting star that she saw within the past few weeks.  She closed her eyes and sighed. She took a deep draw sigh of hopelessness.

          The words she murmured under her breath were rather hard to understand. Her expression was almost nondescript, betraying no feelings as she returned her gaze back to the star-filled sky. 

          She felt someone tap her shoulder gently. She looked up to see Squall who brought with him a blanket. He put it over Maria who remained seated on the sofa. She moved a few inches from her position, telling Squall silently to sit next to her. He understood her question and sat down next to her, a few inches shy of sitting shoulder to shoulder with her. Silence prevailed as their eyes watched over the sky.

          "Squall…how long are we going to stay like this?" She asked as she tightened her covers and looked down. She expected no answers, as he always didn't mind these types of questions.

          Squall sighed. He took sideway glances at her but then returned his sight at the sky. He wanted to ask 'why' but found it rather inappropriate.

          "Until the garden is fully repaired…perhaps." Squall choked on his words, finding the incoherence of his speech irritating. He actually liked this lifestyle, having no enemies, no problems. It can be dull but it was a lot better than risking your life that you don't actually now or understand. 

          "Squall, can I tell you something?" She asked him nervously.

          "Do you need to ask?" He said in reply. His voice had some trace of sarcasm and annoyance in it.

          "Maybe…. You don't want to listen…so…" Maria faltered on her words, slowly failing to deliver each word as she surveyed each thing coming in her mind, thinking if it was appropriate for the situation. She let her chin rest on her arms, trying to hide her face full of anxiety.

          "Go ahead. Say anything you like…. I'm listening." Squall insisted. Inside of him, he felt the urge to know what she has to say.

          "You know…I really like it this way…I hope…that this will never end." Maria felt the incoherence of her speech again. The feeling was unexplainable. It was the feeling of nervousness and excitement combined. Some part of her wanted to tell him dearly what she wanted to say but she was afraid that Squall might ignore her words.

          "Never end what?" Squall asked not to expect an answer but to avert his thoughts. He never knew that Maria shared the same feeling as well. All those times he thought that she was forcing herself this adapt to this kind of lifestyle. 

          "I really like it. No enemies…no strife…  it's so peaceful." Maria let out a sharp breath, supposedly a sigh. "Most of all…I don't want to…" she took another breath, trying so hard to compose herself. "I don't want to be apart from you." Saying these words felt so lightening that it was lifting a heaven burden in her. Her suppressed love for him grew so much that she can't keep them anymore. She felt no regret in saying it, and she could care less of what he might say. What matters is that she did tell him. At least now, he knows.

          Squall couldn't answer her right away. This was the first time that someone actually told him something like this and his savoir-faire was rendered useless. He could not speak now. Maria's word reiterated itself in his mind and it bugged him. This was a situation that he was not used to.

          But inside him, he knew he felt the same. But finding the right words to say was not an easy task. All the words that can describe how he felt were already cliché. Someone already told everything that was in his mind in the past --- in some romance movie in some play or book or even in some other's lifetime. How then, can he tell her? Was he just to imitate someone else?

          But it didn't matter now. The immediate concern was to tell her. To get off that burden in his chest.

          "Maria…listen to me. " He began his statement by saying this to buy his thoughts some time to think of a more appropriate word to say.

          "…. I'm listening."

"I…feel exactly the same way you do." He paused, thinking again on how he can express the word he wanted to say. "Maria… I…I...love you. His voice faltered but picked up gravity as he said those three words. He didn't look at her but he could tell how she would react.

Maria's eyes widened. She was surprised of what Squall just said. Love her? Impossible. She would always bring trouble to him but now… love her? Maria looked at Squall who still kept his eyes to the sky. She can tell why he didn't want to look at her. She knew that they were having the same maelstrom of emotions. 

She moved closer to him. Squall took notice of it, yet did not do anything. Silence prevailed over them and no one dared to break it. Maria took sideway glances at him, trying to know if his expression changed. But his gaze remained solemnly motionless. For a moment she thought if what he said was true.  But she knew…she believed…that he meant it.

She leaned on his shoulder, with her eyes closed. This time, Squall looked at her. He put his arm around her shoulder and eventually pressed her head closer to his. Maria opened her eyes and before they knew it, they were staring at each other almost eye-to-eye. Squall felt awkward and decided to avert his sight from her. But still, Maria looked at him, her sapphire eyes watching him intently.

"Did you ever know I was a sorceress?" She brought up the question even though he answer was obvious. Something inside of her just wanted to know. She wanted to know why he treats her genuinely equal. All of the people she knew would smile at her, would be kind to her because she was a sorceress. That's all. Her power set her different from the others.

"Of course. That's the very reason why we're here. Why?"

But not Squall. Sometimes he even forgot that she was a sorceress. He treated her genuinely, something clear of prejudice and discrimination.

"Nothing. Just curious…" A faint smile made its way to her face, something that she hasn't done sincerely for quite some time. She held Squall's hand that was in her shoulder. It was so cold, maybe just a few degrees from having the same as the dead.

"Your hands are cold. I can feel them even if you have your glove." Maria commented as she shifted her covers to him. 

Squall let her do so without any objection. But then he felt her taking off his glove, exposing his pale hand. Maria held his hand tightly.

"You're not taking care of yourself." She commented once again as her soft hands continued to hold his. She snuggled closer to him, not letting go of his hand.

"What made you say that?"

She freed his hand from her grasp and lifted it up in a point where both of them could see it. She then placed her palm at the front of his. Slowly, she filled the gaps between his fingers.

"It's bruised." She turned his hand to show him the back of his hand. It was almost blue.

"Stupid mistake I made." He said as he brought his hand down from their sight.

Maria freed his hand and tore her gaze from him. "I wonder….if I could help someone not just by curing them or something like that but by being one with their suffering."

"What do you mean?" He looked back at her, who seemed so sad and desperate to help someone in her own unique way.

"Being one with their pain makes them strong to face the upcoming trials in life…They learn that they are not alone…that someone is there with them…" She looked a lot more contented now, freeing herself from that morose look that she had moments ago.

It seems that she, herself is the embodiment of her words. Squall had proved to be somewhat her partner in her trials; in her moments of weakness and triumph, in her moments of sadness and joy. Thinking of these made a tear fall of from her eyes. She could only hope that she had done the same… All that she can remember was dragging him into trouble. She had become more or less a burden to him, when she was supposed to be the one to give him strength.

There was another case of irony. Squall was the leader of the SeeDs yet he became her knight. It wouldn't be surprising if he tried to destroy himself because of this dilemma. _Oh, why has fate have to be so cruel? _The tears that welled up in her eyes suddenly overflowed, causing a waterfall of tears to flow.

Squall buried Maria's face into his chest, hoping that she would find solace in her arms. He didn't know for sure what she was weeping for but he knew that something that she has suppressed for so long now managed to come out.

"There's noting to cry now, is there?" He kissed her forehead in an attempt to drive away the sadness that made her weep. Her response was quite quick as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He said as he wiped off her remaining tears. Those eyes that looked so sad…Those eyes that silently wept for him…he wished so desperately to make them look vibrant again, having that same glow of happiness and joy that they had before. But how? It was then when he noticed a shooting star trail above in the sky.

"Another shooting star" his eyes followed the heavenly body. 

Maria didn't look at it but a smile emerged on her lips.

"Have you made your wish?" he asked as he gently stroked her golden hair. She smiled again and nodded in reply.

"It's quite simple…I want to be beside the one that I love forever." She held his face and looked into his eyes. That cold eyes that she once despised no looked full of concern.

"Consider your wish granted."

Rivulets of tears fell down from her eyes but she was still smiling.

But there was this one sad paradox of life.

The destroyer can never be with the redeemer.

_________________________________________

Author's notes: Phew…that was the hardest chapter I've done…and the longest! This is the first time that I've ever done a mushy scene so please have mercy! Please, no flames! (^-^);

Another thing: In the first part, when Squall said that there's a person going to die if you see a shooting star thing, that saying is really true. In the old times in our country, seeing a shooting star was a bad omen. They say it brings about famine, death and other catastrophes.

In the part that says the redeemer cannot be with the destroyer thing, Maria is the destroyer, being the sorceress and all. Squall is the redeemer because he is the leader of the SeeDs and thus, his task is to destroy all forms of evil. Just said that in case you got it the other way around.

Adieu!


	5. Scars that never fade

Disclaimer: All characters of FF8 belong to Squaresoft. No infringement is intended.

Scars that never fade

_"Even though I wish to be with you, I know I can't. I've come to realize that we live at two opposite sides of the card. The differences that separate us are too vast to cross. I am the sorceress and you are the leader of the SeeDs. I myself find it funny how I have become a SeeD, even though I 'm a sorceress. Squall; just remember that I'm doing this for our sake. I can't stand to see you in danger anymore. I'm sorry but I must leave. I'm sorry. Goodbye."_

          Maria took in a deep breath as she put down the pen and closed the letter. She felt that this was the only thing left for her to do. She knew that it would only be perilous if they continued living this way. This was the only thing she can think of.

          "This is the only way to save you…."

          "And me."

          "Goodbye"

          She took one last glimpse of her prince, who looked so peaceful while in slumber. Watching him made her suffer in guilt. It ate her inside, breaking down the courage she has accumulated just to have the guts to leave. But it cannot be helped. She must face her ordeal alone, so as not to involve any other people. Besides it was better off dead than to see swarms of bodies around you, dying one by one just by protecting you. Her life for a million --- it wasn't too much to spare.

          As she closed the sliding doors, she hoped that he would understand her decision. It was a decision she had to make to decide their fate. A faint smile emerged from her lips at the last sight of him. Her hopes of bondage have now dissolved into division. 

††††††††††††††††††††

          She didn't know for sure where she was to go. She went only where her feet dragged her, not knowing where she would end up. But one thing was for sure; she wanted to go as far as possible from him. It wouldn't matter where she would be but Squall ---- every moment he carries with him a time bomb, ready to explode and put him to peril in an unknown date and time. But now, it was time to throw it somewhere far. Far from anyone who can be hurt.

          The maelstrom in her mind seemed to have animated itself as a blizzard blew amongst the region. Maria tried to warm herself by tightening the robe she had. But it could barely warm her.  She tried to cast a fire spell but found it futile. The blizzard was so strong that that she could barely stand up. 

She fell to the ground, knees first. She was still hugging herself, trying to drive away the cold that she felt in her body and mind. She faltered not because of her body, but because of her mind. The thoughts of loneliness that she had for the both of them ate her inside. She knew that both of them had experienced terrible loneliness in the past, and they would never want to feel it again. But she had no choice. She was trapped in the realism that their love is forbidden. 

A tear fell from her eye, lamenting for the fate that she had assumed. She wanted to die right there, so as to end the suffering that she had even before this. But no---- she can't die. She wanted to be with him forever. But when? When will they ever have the chance? Or will they have a chance? Probably not this lifetime.

"Squall…."

She called out his name before darkness descended upon her.

††††††††††††††††††††

"Maria… Maria, where are you?"

This was the first thing he said as soon as he woke up and realized that she was nowhere to be found. Maria wouldn't run off like that without his consent at least. But now she had disappeared just like a bubble. But where can she be? There was no place for her to go. It was only the vast snowfield that can welcome her. And in this blizzard, surely no one can go to the neighboring towns.

Squall paused for a moment and sat down at the sofa.  He found himself an old gesture ---- putting his hand over his forehead that would usually be enclosed with a frown. A question kept repeating itself in his mind "Where are you". He never knew where to start finding her…the blizzard had caused the fields impassable. And the temperature was extremely cold. How can she survive? He felt helpless, not capable of doing anything to find his beloved. 

He hated it but he had to depend on one thing.

Hope.

††††††††††††††††††††

          She felt her fingers jerk, indicating that she was still alive. How the last thing that she remembered was faltering in the middle of the snowfield. Who saved her?

She opened her eyes, with the sight of fire welcoming her. She was in a house but who could possibly save her? She looked at her skin that looked a pale blue. Had she stayed there longer, she might've died of hypothermia. 

Where was she anyway?

She looked around and noticed that it had barely anything in it. All that was visible was the fireplace. Now, how could someone actually survive with fire alone? From her position, she could see the sunlight that means the blizzard had more or less subsided.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to go on and continue her journey. She very well knew that it wasn't that far from where she left. She wanted to go far away. But her fatigue ceased her. She couldn't do so much as to stand. It was like something heavy was put in her back, stopping her from doing anything.

But she forced herself up, fighting the fatigue. The moment she got up, she hurriedly leaned again on the wall. She gasped, letting out long, cold heavy breaths. Slowly, she started to walk to the exit of the house while keeping one hand to the wall.

"I have to go out…leave…"

Her mind was like a computer; constantly reiterating the same thins until it was done. It was annoying, for little voices in her mind pressured her to reach the exit as soon as possible. When she was just a "few" steps away, she heard a voice. A voice so familiar.

"You won't be going anywhere."

That strong and firm voice…she knew she heard it before. She looked back and saw who it was. To her amazement and shock, he was someone very close to her. The silver trench coat, that blonde hair and jade eyes and that gunblade ---- it can only be one person. The person that she was finding.

"Seifer!" She exclaimed in joy, forgetting all that pain and exhaustion. "I'm so glad---"

Her rejoicing was cut short with that expression that Seifer had. He looked so cold and cruel. His eyes betrayed nothing but anger. Maria knew not why but she did take it seriously.

"Well…if it isn't my dear sister…how have you been this past year?" Seifer asked as he neared Maria. He saw her eyes suddenly change. A smile made its way through his lips. It was hard to tell if it was real nor not.

She stood up straight and took a few steps backward. It was unusual, but Seifer's proximity made her fell uneasy. She stopped, thinking of the right thing to say or do. She was getting nervous in the midst of her brother. It was really weird, because all those times she had been searching for him. And now that she has found him, she didn't feel happy. All she felt was doubt. 

"Not too well…" her voice was subdued, and can even be considered as a whisper. It was clearly noticeable that she was nervous, with her eyes showing that fear. And her hands were getting extremely cold, letting have a paler color. If one weren't paying too much attention, she'd be mistaken to as the dead.

"That's too bad. What bring you to the cold Trabian region? Now, I suppose you're not here on vacation aren't you?" He stepped forward, making her take another step backward. His question had no true feeling in it --- just a tinge of sarcasm.

Her eyes quivered as met Seifer's jade eyes. She felt a slight tightening in her throat, feeling an unusual feeling of uneasiness that she never had before. This conversation wasn't a nice one to her. She had doubts in her mind, if this man was really her sibling. 

"I was searching for you…but in the end you ended up finding me!" A fake smiled formed itself in her face. She leaned at the wooden wall for support. Seifer refused to tear his gaze from her.

"Really? I don't think so."

††††††††††††††††††††

Squall was walking back and forth around the house, a thing that he had rarely done. This was the first time that he felt so worried--- so worried about someone else. All his life, his only worry was his survival. His only struggle was how to win those hard battles and how to get through a day full of miserable people and words.

Then there was a knock at the door. The feeling of relief came back to him as he approached the sliding door. At least, he knew now that she was safe. Or was she? As he opened the door, his hope died out.

"Carrie?" Squall greeted the girl with interrogation rather than welcoming her. He opened the door wider to let her come inside.

"What is it?" He wasted no time and asked her straight to the point. He was 'annoyed' at her sudden appearance. She chose a perfect time to show up, just when things weren't going smoothly.

"I know you're not going to like this." Carrie watched the expression from Squall's face quickly change. She ignored it and went back to her business despite the growing uneasiness in her. She straightened herself and cleared her throat, an act to cover up the fear building in her.

"Miss Maria has conditionally surrendered to the Galbadians."

Squall's eyes widened. He found the words Carrie spoke of as unbelievable. He refused to believe that this was true. By doing this, Maria is subject to everything that Galbadia wishes. Just the mere thought of it made him so mad.

"Her words. Read it." She pointed out to the area of the house where a small table was placed. On top of it was a blue shawl, and beneath it was a letter.

Squall quickly did what the girl has told him and got the letter. He first hesitated to open it, thinking that this event couldn't be true. But when the urge to know overpowered his doubts, he finally opened the letter. Genuinely, it was Maria's writing with the neatness and everything. Reading her words made his heart constrict with a combined feeling of nervousness and guilt. She has been keeping her feelings all along.

"Judging from the weather, they couldn't have taken her too far. I think there's another vacant house not too far from here. I believe it's in the northwest. They should be there." Her words became reportorial again, like nothing has happened.

He quickly took note of her words and hurriedly picked up the shawl that was formerly placed on top of the letter. He quickly ran to get his gunblade that was placed behind the front door. He quickly left even without saying farewell to his guest. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

As the vision of the leader left, the girl smiled sinisterly. Her plan was almost complete. She laughed at the worried look on Squall's face. She never expected him to react quickly even without reconsideration. Oh, what wonders love could bring.

††††††††††††††††††††

She sat near the fire, gazing through the window that brought her only the vision of the azure sky. Seifer had left her there, telling to sort out her mind. But she knew the truth that he was going to use her to get to Squall. She never knew why he had to, but still did not dare to ask her sibling. Why does he have to get Squall? Revenge? Probably, but why? Ultimecia was long gone now and she saw no point for him in doing so. What does he have in mind?

Her mind was plagued with questions. With every infinite possibility hat occurs to her, it also entails some sort of question. In her mind was an endless cycle of thoughts, but no true idea came into full form. Every new idea blemishes the other until no true meaning was met. 

She tried to avert from her muddled thoughts. She reached into her sleeve and got her concealed dagger.  She looked at it, marveling at the elegantly crafted weapon. It wasn't that eye catching but it had an elegance of its own that depend on the holder's view. Now, she had considered its usage than its beauty. Now, it was a tool for her and not an item of luxury.

As she looked at it, she wondered where the item might come into play. But a subdued voice in her mind wished that she would never had to use it. She could never imagine her 'beloved' asset draw blood. If it does, then the stain goes with her as well.

Her silent reverie was broken by a sound of footsteps going her way. She hid the dagger in her sleeves once again. She pretended to be thinking.

The sliding doors moved open and behind it stood her brother and a girl. This girl had a striking resemblance to one of the people Maria knew.  She doubted the messages her brain sent her. But when she was close enough, she knew her senses did not fail her. There has been a traitor in their midst.

"Your knight is coming." The girl sarcastically told her. She spoke in a cleft manner, making her speech awfully familiar to an overgrown child. Her dagger shaped eyes peered over Maria spitefully, as if she was another of her foes.

"Traitor!" Maria stood up and mirrored Carrie's eye movement. In an act of pure fury, she shot a holy spell randomly. It spread throughout the room, and it almost hit Carrie. Carrie gave her own Firaga spell that threw Maria to the wall.

Carrie brushed at her sleeve while looking angrily at Maria. "No matter, you will suffer anyway." She said reassuringly as she tried to regain her self-control. Maria could see her anger surface over her sullen face. "'til we meet again, Leonhart." She turned her back signaling her departure. "That is, if we will meet again." She laughed as she exited the house. Maria could only look at her coldly.

Her sight returned to Seifer who merely said nothing about their conversation. He didn't look mad but there was something in him that sent a chill up her spine. Was it fear? Not exactly. There was something in his eyes that revealed his plan. She could tell that she was going to be used as an instrument for revenge, but in a way she could not fathom.

"Tell me. What do you have in mind?"  Maria decided to break the silence between them. She wanted to know everything.

Seifer walked up near her until they cold see each other face-to-face. Her azure and his jade eyes met in an unlikely fashion. They were like two warriors contending for the same goal, sending silent notes before battle.

"Do you really want to know?" he paused for a while and waited for her reply. Finding out that she has no intention to speak, he still continued on to his words. "I'm going to show him a world of living hell. And that doesn't end there. I'm going to drive out his worst delirium and send him to oblivion once and for all." He spitefully said each word, emphasizing every word of torture that he mentioned.

Maria's eyes blazed now. He had done enough. He would not let him use her as a tool of vengeance that would be given to her love. All throughout the years, he had been able to do everything at his bidding while she was to remain a prisoner at her own home. This was the only happiness that she had, and he would never let him rob it from her just for a worthless vendetta. She would never let him do it. Not in this lifetime.

She quickly got her concealed dagger and unsheathed it. She got ready to fight off her only brother. But it didn't matter now; all that they were fighting for are their personal interest. This wasn't for a noble cause anymore, but more of their personal desires. Seifer wanted his self-redemption while Maria wanted her love. It was just inevitable for her to fight. No options were left

She ran to him, hoping that even a single wound would bring back Seifer's senses. She tried to slash him sideways, but Seifer was able to avoid the attack. He caught Maria's arm and twisted it over her back. She spat a cry of shock while Seifer continued to tighten his grip. He then got the dagger forcefully from her hands and threw her roughly to the floor, letting her cheek hit the hard ground first. The impact of the fall made her drool red blood.

"Don't hurry. There's lots of time to spare."

††††††††††††††††††††

The horizon gave no hope at all. Everything that can be seen was in white. Snow dominated the field, not letting anything be seen. She tucked the mountain under her white protection.

Squall trekked through the snowy mountain; keeping in mind the cue Carrie gave. That cue was of no certainty but still he went. In his mind was the single goal of finding Maria at all costs. Nothing can stop him. Not weather or anything. 

In one of his hands, he held Maria's shawl. He knew not why he brought it but for sure it was a charm for him. It was a reminder that she was always with him, sharing his every triumph and pain.

But to what extent was he to go? This was the prevailing question over his mind. To what degree of pain was he to endure just for her? Was he ready to die for her? This was not a mission anymore. This has nothing to do with that sorceress and knight thing. This was his decision. This was actually the first time that he tried so hard to help someone. This was a testament of his change.

He had been walking for miles, kilometers, and the measure he cannot comprehend. Still, the horizon gave him no hope. All that he can see now was snow. No towns, no vacant houses, This was getting really bad. For a moment, he thought to go back.

No. Not now. Not when he was so far…

Another blizzard blew again. It was much stronger than the previous one, making the horizon look like a transparent curtain laden with snowflakes. The wind was constantly blowing to the opposite side, giving it the effect mentioned. This state was too much for humans to handle, with the fear of being buried in the accumulating snow or dying with hypothermia or losing a limb with frostbite. 

But still Squall persisted to cross the icy terrain. He had no intention to stop until he finds Maria. He felt the cold, even with the thick layers of his outfit. He could barely see where he was to go due to the harsh winds that blew in opposition to him. He endured this hardship and continued to go regardless of his state. Her face was pale blue now and his hands, even under the protection of his gloves turned almost violet.

He faltered on the snow, hitting the snowy ground face first. He tried to quickly stand up, but to n avail, failed to do so. He had no energy to do anything anymore. No energy to move, no energy to think, even no energy to breathe. But the visions that he had, those visions of bliss that they have shortly shared motivated him. 

He stood up, using his gunblade as some sort of cane. He knew not where his feet were dragging him, but he was left with no choice. With his sight blurred, he could only trust his instincts. He could only hope that the where his feet was dragging him was right.

In his mind, the visions of his momentary happiness reanimated his sight. All that he can see now was Maria's face, smiling at him and reaching out her hands to him. These visions kept him alive, for the moment. As he snapped out from his delirium, and opened his eyes, he saw a vacant house.

††††††††††††††††††††

"He's here…" Seifer said as he saw his opponent nearing his location. He could feel his adrenaline rushing. The feeling of excitement filled him as he readied himself to battle. He had anticipated this day when could finally redeem himself and let his rival feel the pain of hell.

Maria was startled with Seifer's remark. She knew for sure that Squall would be weakened even before he gets there. If he wasn't in his top condition, there was a big possibility that he would lose. And when he does, Seifer would kill him. And this, she could never let. She ran to her brother in an attempt to stop him.

"Please! There's no need to fight! I beg of you…please stop…." Maria pleaded as she held on to Seifer's trench coat. She held on to it roughly as if she had no plans to let it go.

Seifer took off her hands roughly and shoved her away violently, letting her hit the cold ground again. He could care less of what Maria thinks. All that matters is his revenge. And no one is going to stand in his way.

"You will not interfere! If you want to insist then I might as well kill you too. And I'd rather not do that." Seifer said coldly as he closed the door and left.

She was shocked of what he just said. This was a worthless vendetta. Squall had done him nothing wrong. It was his decision to side with the sorceress and therefore he must be ready to deal with anything that might come his way. If he was a true knight of Ultimecia, then he must know how to accept his defeat. 

All he was now was a bloodthirsty person with no objective but to kill.

The sound of a clashing gunblade signaled the start of their battle.

The battle has begun. She can now hear the clashing of blades and voices shouting. She could not clearly discern whose voice it was and she had no intention of knowing who, this was a no-win situation to her. They are the most important men in her life, and she could not afford to lose either one. 

The noise was getting louder. She covered her ears in a worthless attempt not to hear it. But still, she could hear it. She can clearly hear that one of them was losing. One of them was grunting in indescribable pain. One of them was dying and she could not take it. She had to do something, but no effective thoughts came to her. All that she can think of only leads to another conflict. There was only one thing left to do.

As she opened the deer, she saw that the one who was losing was Squall--- and this made her hear crumble. He was still standing but he was a bloody mess. She could clearly see how he struggled to stand up amidst the many wounds that he had. Patches of red stained his white shirt. In his eyes trailed red tears, depicting tortuous pain. She wanted to help, but how? Isn't there a safer way to do this?

††††††††††††††††††††

He could barely see, with that blood blurring his vision. But still, he managed to stand up and tried to fend off Seifer's attack. Seifer had become unusually agile and strong. It was like he could read every move that he was about to execute.

There was another attack from the left. Squall quickly raised his gunblade to block Seifer's attack. He was able to do so but Seifer kneed him squarely in the stomach, prompting him to spit a large amount of blood. He fell to his knees and then he could feel Seifer's fist held together in a double axe hit him in the back, sending his face first to the ground.

Even as he struggled to stand up again, fatigue won over him. He can't fight anymore. Too much strain was done to him and no energy was left to fight his adversary. Was he to die there? No. He still had to find Maria --- to see her at least. He can't die there now. Not now. He had to be with her, even for the last time.

With the little ounce of strength he had, he stood up and held his gunblade tightly in one hand. He had to kill Seifer if he wanted to be with her. 

He ran to where he last knew Seifer was. A gut feeling told him that he was there, and there was no option left but to trust this instinct. He thrust his gunblade roughly in his position. He felt that he went through something. Was it Seifer? He noticed that he didn't even fight back. He pulled out his weapon that was now coated with red blood. But that couldn't be Seifer. And then he remembered….

_It can't be…!_

Maria and Seifer both lay to the ground, the latter, being unscathed and the former being mortally wounded. Seifer had fallen because Maria had pushed him before the blade could ever go near him. Maria on the other hand, was pierced roughly in the chest, staining her white outfit red. In her hand was her dagger, which was supposedly to be used to deliver Squall's deathblow.

Squall caught her before she hit the ground. He noticed too late what he has done. He could only watch her in his arms as she spent out her last moments.

Maria opened her eyes and it caused her to cry red blood. She felt Squall's tears drop into her face.

"I…. I don't deserve your tears…." A faint smile made its way into her face as she tried to wipe off the tears from his eyes. She noticed the background get darker. It was Seifer.

"You're…here too…. That's… so… great…" 

"Why…? Why did you do that?" 

"That's because…." She wanted to tell him why but couldn't do it anymore. She had no ability to speak anymore, no power to live. She was feeling cold now, meaning that her life was about to slip away from her. She wanted to tell them…. that she loved them both. If only they knew…

She had no option but to close her eyes, or else she would not have the chance. She never wanted her go in such a state.

"I'm still listening! Tell me, why?!" Seifer said in an attempt to avert his thoughts. No. She couldn't possibly be dead. This wasn't the outcome he had hoped. 

"She's gone…" Squall said as she brushed her golden hair into her deaf ears.

The sky also wept for those who mourn. Snow gently descended from the heavens.__

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Author's notes: I know I made Seifer so bad, but this is the only way to describe his ceaseless thirst for self-redemption. So, if you're a Seifer fan, I'm giving you my apologies.

  



End file.
